Scooby Doo's Farting Problem
by Sonicbronyuniversez
Summary: Scooby ends up getting some massive farting problems and gets bad gas all over Crystal Cove (This is a non-canon story for Mystery Incorperated btw.). His friends try to help him, but little do they know that the only thing they can do is stop the one who's causing it. After some time, they set out to find this mysterious figure, and put an end to his reign of farting terror.
1. A Great Dane that's quite the farter

Scooby doo was sleeping in his and Shaggy's room at their house with Shaggy waking up and looking over at Scooby. When he entered however, he smelt a funky odor that made him comment on it as he wafted it away. "Wow. Scoob must've hit a gas leak last night." Shaggy nudged Scooby to wake him up, only for Scooby to release a loud and bassy ten second rotten egg fart, filling the room with a yellow cloud (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). This gave Shaggy an idea of where the horrible odor was coming from. "Well at least he's not hurt."

Shaggy nudged Scooby again, having the Great Dane wake up and look at Shaggy with a smile. "Good morning Shaggy." Oh, and keep in mind that Scooby still has his speech impediment. I just don't have a clue of how to write how he messes up each word, so I just write it like normal. Anyway, Scooby then smelt the odor and wafted it away, not knowing where it came from. "Where's that (BLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRP)...coming from?"

Scooby became nervous when he saw that he was farting like that with Shaggy patting his shoulder with a smile for support. "Don't let it bother you too much pal. It's better than having the stomach flu." Scooby nodded with a smile as he sat up and suddenly cut a ten second garlic fart, releasing a green cloud all over his bed (phhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhht). Shaggy covered his nose again as he spoke, not wanting to inhale the fumes. "Like, we should still do something about it though. We can't risk harming anyone's nostrils."

"Right." Scooby got up and walked off with Shaggy as his butt was shown with him releasing a ten second chili fart, letting out another green cloud (pfffffffffffffffffffft). Scooby didn't know why the farts were happening, but he had a hunch as to what could be causing his gas. "Those chili dogs and burgers we ate the other day must've hit me hard." Shaggy thought for a moment himself, being just as confused about the situation as Scooby.


	2. This is why dogs can't be in school

**Disclaimer: **Forgive me if I get the teacher's name wrong, as it's been a while since I watched this show. Enjoy!

* * *

Scooby was sitting in his usual seat in class as Shaggy explained his situation to D.r Yampa. "So we don't know what to do about it yet when it comes to fixing it, but we've got Velma studying it right now and she'll try to find out what to do."

"Well as long as he doesn't distrub class too much, I don't care." Scooby suddenly cut a five second cheeseburger fart, letting out a green cloud (phhhhhhhhhht). Scooby chuckled a bit with D.r Yampa shown to have a blunt look on his face. "That, you'll keep to a minimum Scooby." Scooby nodded with a soft blush on his face as the other students arrived with D.r Yampa opening a window. "Apologies students, Scooby has attained some new condition that apparently doesn't have a cure for it yet. For the time being, the window will be open as to prevent suffocation."

The class started laughing softly, but not loud enough to hurt Scooby's feelings in any way, just to have him chuckle nervously. Shaggy sat down next to him and gave him some reassuring words. "Don't worry Scoob. Velma should be able to find a cure for you in no time."

Scooby smiled as D.r Yampa began speaking about what they were going to be learning today with Scooby's stomach growling all of a sudden. He knew what was coming and tried to hold his gas in, leading to Shaggy noticing what was about to happen. Scooby's stomach started growling even harder, filling him with immense struggle inside as Velma noticed what was going on after about thirty seconds, leading to her comment. "Fire in the hole."

Scooby suddenly released a loud and bassy thirty second rotten egg fart, letting out a giant yellow cloud that surrounded the entire classroom and made everyone else run out while coughing and gagging (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). Scooby left the classroom with a devastated look on his face as Shaggy spoke to him with concern. "Maybe we should ask Velma to make something that can help you hold that in easier." Scooby nodded in agreement, not wanting another incident like that to happen again.


	3. A Gassy Bratty Puppy

Scooby and Shaggy were walking home from school with Scooby glaring at his butt, being upset with it for getting him and Shaggy into trouble. His butt was shown as Scooby tried to tell it off for what happened. "Stupid butt, farting in class like that." Scooby suddenly cut a loud and bassy ten second fart, causing his butt to vibrate violently and let out a yellow cloud that reeked of rotten eggs (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT).

Scooby sighed with a despondent mood surrounding him as Shaggy patted his head for support. "We'll figure out how to fix this buddy." A small dog's body was shown watching Scooby and Shaggy from afar as Shaggy continued to comfort Scooby. "And I'll be there for you until we do, and even after that."

Scrappy was shown with his butt aimed at the screen, only for it to vibrate as he released a loud and bassy five second fart that reeked of onions with a green cloud (PFFFFFFFFFFT). Scrappy wafted the fart away in disgust. "Cmon, why do I have to fart now?" Scrappy saw Scooby and Shaggy going into the direction Scrappy was in, leading to him trying to find a hiding spot. As soon as they saw him however, he was struggling to clmb up the dumpster, leading to hum chuckling nervously as he saw them. "My butt must be broken. (Mutters) Stupid author."

"What was that?" Shaggy asked, leading to Scrappy flinching as he realized what he just said. "Cmon Scrappy, if you know something about this then you gotta tell us. Scooby's struggling with massive farts too."

Scooby nodded his head yes as Scrappy walked over to them, acting like his usual bratty self. "After you guys left me in the desert and got me arrested? Ha! (phhhhht) You can have that instead."

"Like, how is that supposed to get the fact that you know something off of our minds?" Scooby turned around and sat on Scrappy, grunting and ripping a five second fart that reeked of burger meat and knocked Scrappy out with a green cloud (brrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuup). Scooby sighed of relief, finding that his farts could actually be useful as he picked up his nephew and walked off with Shaggy. "See? You can even use this to help us." Scooby chuckled a bit, finding that Shaggy was right in that regard.


	4. One Bratty Nephew Getting the Fart

Scrappy's eyes were shown to be opening from his point of view as the mystery gang was in the room looking at him. Scrappy was furious, and when the camera went back into third person perspective, he started shouting at the gang to let him go. "Let me out of this joint you sacks of garbage!"

"We'll let you go Scrappy." Fred promised, but he had a condition for Scrappy to follow. "If you promise to help us stop whoever's behind this whole Scooby farting fiasco."

"I'm not telling you anything." Shaggy nodded to Scooby, leaving the room with the others as Scooby gave Scrappy a smug grin as he then sat on him, which he couldn't run away from because he was tied up. Scooby was sitting smack on Scrappy's face, hitting him with three farts that made his butt vibrate and suffocating Scrappy with yellow clouds of rotten eggs. (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT) (BRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUP) (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT). "Gah, that reeks! Get off of me you fat tub of-"

Scooby grunted with his smug grin remaining as he ripped a loud and bassy one minute fart, reeking of dog poop and hit Scrappy with a brown cloud as his butt vibrated (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP). Scooby giggled a bit as he smirked to the audience. "I used the bathroom before we did this."

Scrappy was still up, making Velma intrigued by what was going on. "Jinkies! It seems as if Scrappy having the same fart condition as Scooby is keeping him from passing out again."

"But he passed out from the first fart Scooby gave him before." Daphne pointed out, confused about the situation. "Why is he taking them so well now?"

Velma got a good look at the situation as Scooby released a five second expired milk fart on Scrappy (pfffffffffft). "Something tells me Scrappy was holding back before. He's obnoxious, but he's smart."

Scrappy was gaggin in disgust and almost puked before Scooby started forcing his head into his butt, much to his disgust. Scrappy looked around and was disgusted by what he saw, all kinds of dog poop as he then called up to Scooby. "Ha! You think you can get it out of me this way uncle Scooby!? My butt could out gross yours in five seconds flat!" Scrappy soon regretted that bold claim, as a bunch of fart gas went right towards his face, but it couldn't leave because of Scrappy's head being in the way. 'Darn it! Guess I'll have to fart too!'

Scrappy suddenly released a loud and bassy ten minute fart, unleashing a scent of rotten liver that made his butt vibrate with Scooby being quite tolerant of the smell. "PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT).

Scrappy was all out of fart gass with Scooby's butt getting even thicker than before. Scrappy couldn't take it anymore and ended up puking inside of Scooby's butt, which went down and slipped out of Scooby's butthole with Scooby still able to hold his fart in for a bit. His butt was twice as thick and big as it was before, and it moved a lot more as he backed up to Scrappy, picking him up with his butt and pinning him against the wall. Scooby gave a smirk to Scrappy with Scrappy being horrified by what was to come.

Scooby kept his smirk as he cut a loud and bassy twenty minute fart right onto Scrappy, hitting him with rotten eggs and a yellow cloud as his butt vibrated violently, as well as making the ground shake with such intensity that the house started shaking at an exceptionally intense rate that made the rest of the mystery gang fall over (**PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT**).

Scrappy was knocked out from the farts as Velma used something to check Scrappy's heart rate. He was shown to be in a coma, which wasn't good for the team, at least not for the time being. Scooby was impressed by this, looking at the others as he spoke up about it. "Guess my butt gained more power in it's size. I think I still have some fart juice in me. (pfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffft). Yep. Still got some."

Scooby whiffed the rotten egg smell of the room as Shaggy commented on the situation, knowing Scrappy wouldn't risk being farted on by Scooby again. "Well at least we know he'll give us the info now." Scooby looked at Scrappy, wondering how long he'd be in his coma for.


	5. One Big Great Dane Butt

Scooby was walking down a hospital hallway with the rest of the mystery gang, still finding how big his butt was to be hard to handle. It was swaying a lot and hitting everyone who passed by him from doctors to shelves, even breaking some. He sighed of discomfort, hoping Scrappy was up so they could get some info out of him. Just then, Scooby cut a loud and bassy ten second fart, letting out a green cloud of mushrooms with his big butt shown (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT). Scooby saw a couple doctors passing out, speeding up a bit.

Scooby ended up causing a crack when his butt hit a wall with the rest of the Scooby gang entering Scrappy's room. Scooby couldn't get in however, as his butt was too big and he found it hard no matter how hard he tried. Scrappy was indeed awake, and he saw this full circle, laughing as he pointed at Scooby. "Serves you right ya rotten taco! I'm surprised you haven't gone to the bathroom on this place yet!" Velma smacked Scrappy's mouth to make him stop insulting Scooby.

Scooby grunted as he to tred harder to enter the room, only to end up unintentionally ripping a loud and bassy fart that let out a yellow cloud of rotten eggs with his butt vibrating as the fart was shown exiting his butt, along with the walls breaking off after the first thirty seconds and allowing Scooby to finally enter the room (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU), and the last thirty seconds of the fart consisted of Scooby blushing deep red and looked back with his butt was shown still farting while also continuing to vibrate (RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP).

Everyone else was coughing from the fart with Scooby face plaming at the extreme flatulence he just let out, and this was just to enter the room. When Scrappy turned the ventalation on, he walked up to Scooby, still laughing at the size of his butt with Scooby clapping his butt cheeks, threatening to push him into his butt again if he didn't speak up. "Alright, I'll talk! Once we're in the mystery machine, I'll tell you what's going on, and where we go to fix it."


	6. The Author

The Mystery Machine drove out of Crystal Cove as Scrappy scaled the size of Scooby's butt with the size of the van. "You're lucky uncle Scooby. If your butt was any bigger it'd be causing some damage to the Mystery Machine just by coming in."

Scooby looked at his massive butt, glad it was able to fit into the Mystery Machine, even if just barely. "Yeah. I guess you're right." Scooby suddenly cut a five second fart, reeking of rotten eggs and letting out a yellow cloud with his butt vibrating (phhhhhhhhhht).

Scooby sighed as Scrappy laughed, arching his butt up and releasing a three second fart that reeked of moldy cheese (pffffft). When he turned around, he started explaining the situation as Fred rolled the windows down. "Well then, I might as well start explaining the situation to you guys. Someone called The author has a love for writing characters farting." Scooby suddenly released a loud and bassy ten second fart, one that reeked of liver and made his butt vibrate while unleashing a green cloud (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). "Me and uncle Scooby fell into that trap."

"The Author, huh?" Fred felt like he'd heard that before, hoping there was a chance they could find him. "Two questions Scrappy. Where is he, and why did he make Scooby's butt bigger?"

"I think he lives in a dark forest called the Swamp of Gasbuttica. Dumb name, I know. As for uncle Scooby's butt, I'm not sure." Scrappy explained, and then he and Scooby both released two loud and bassy ten second farts, unleashing two yellow clouds of rotten eggs that made their butts vibrate (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). Scrappy laughed a bit as Scooby covered his face in humiliation. "This is gonna be a fun ride."

The rest of the Mystery Gang groaned in annoyance, knowing the trip to the Swamp of Gasbuttica was gonna be a long one with Shaggy speaking up. "Any chance we can find a shortcut to this place?"

"Yeah, I know a couple. I may point one out since, as fun as it is to fart on you guys, I don't want this thing around forever." Scrappy answered, indicating that he would wait for the right moment to point out when a shortcut was nearby.


End file.
